


Numbers Do Justice

by JayCKx



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, idk - Freeform, kinda is actually just anxiety being a little shit, prince is offended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: This is inspired by an incorrect Prinxiety quote and some great corresponding art :)Prince and Anxiety can't sit in silence for too long, Anxiety has to offend Roman somehow!





	Numbers Do Justice

For once Prince and Anxiety weren’t been fighting. They were just sitting in the kitchen, up at the bench, Anxiety scrolling aimlessly through his phone and Roman eating a bowl of cereal. It was silent in the room, broken only by the occasional crunch from Prince or the sound of a quick tap on the phone screen from Anxiety. It was a comfortable silence, each more or less ignoring the other’s company. It was nice. But at the same time, the silence was strange. The two characteristics always seemed to be bickering, so for a room that held them both to be void of noise was almost disconcerting. In Prince’s opinion, however, the change was pleasing. At least for now.

Anxiety, of course, couldn’t let the sweet silence stay.

* * * *

The darkly dressed boy looked up from his phone screen at Roman for a second, narrowing his eyes. He was suspicious; they never went this long with any snarky insults or arguing. He had to keep up the record! Anxiety frowned at his phone, trying to come up with ideas for what to say, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Prince studying his own reflection in a spoon. Anxiety’s eyes widened slightly and he began smirking to himself as he realised what he was going to say.

Roman’s flaw always was that he was too vain, which made him easy to insult.

* * * *

“Hey, Princey?” Anxiety started out, making his expression look as innocent as possible. Roman looked away from the spoon.

“Yes?”

“I know I can be mean to you sometimes, but… words can’t describe how cute you are.” He said. Prince’s eyes widened momentarily, but he soon regained his posture. Apparently he was used to being complimented all the time, if the stories he told about how he heroically saved damsels in distress were anything to go by.

“Really?” He sounded a little astonished. Then he smiled graciously. “Why Anxiety, that has to be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” Anxiety smiled and shrugged, absently noticing the tiny blush that sprinkled its way across Roman’s cheeks.

* * * *

“True. But hey, even if words can’t do you justice, numbers can!” He smirked wickedly and looked back at his phone screen. He could imagine Prince’s puzzled stare as he tried to figure out what Anxiety meant by that.

“3 out of 10.” Anxiety told him stoically. He had to force evil laughter back when he saw the royal boy’s expression, however. It was a horrified mixture of shock, disbelief and outrage. Roman’s hand flew up to his chest, silently conveying how dare you?

Anxiety simply grinned at him and looked back at his phone.

Prince had never been so offended.


End file.
